


Together

by Ottermouse



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But mostly the two just happy to see each other again, Canon Asexual Character, I just want these two to be happy is that too much to ask, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor emotional distress, Spoilers for ep 158, The Lonely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Jon finds Martin in the Lonely. Lots of emotions ensue.Written kindof as a ‘what I want to see happen in ep 159’





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to chalroe on tumblr for telling me that I should write out this little random "imagine if..." that I had. Please check out their mag art, very good stuff.
> 
> Self-indulgent fic I had to get out of my system before 159 inevitably 1) invalidates everything in this fic and 2) wrecks me even more. Enjoy!

_ "Martin." _

Jon couldn't hold back the name that slipped past his lips. He had found him, and he was okay. Or at least, looked about as okay as one could regarding everything that they'd individually been through in just the past year.

His legs began to step towards the figure before any rational thought was able to cross his mind. Maybe it wasn't really Martin, maybe just a mirage that Peter made up to give him false hope. Maybe it'll disappear when he got close, or maybe he'd ever be able to get close to it, like a rainbow in the sky moving an equal amount away from him with each step he took forward. It would be an easy way to get Jon even more lost in the vast Emptiness of this place, where not even his own footsteps made sound.

He began to walk faster, fighting his exhaustion as he called upon the Eye again to help him See the path. To Know if the figure truly was who he was looking for. He stumbled over his feet as pain pulsed through his body. He hadn't called upon his abilities with specific intent so frequently, and the drain on his energy was becoming more intense with each use- especially with as starved as he had been to begin with. But it was worth it for  _ him. _

"Martin," he said again, wiping sweat off of his forehead. His feet were moving, one in front of the other, faster and faster until he was running, running towards the silhouette as the fog surrounding him seemed to get thicker, and thicker. "Martin!  _ Martin! MARTIN!" _

Was he screaming? He couldn't tell, not with any other sound to compare it to.

"Jon?" It was soft, but it was there, and it was  _ him. _

"Martin!" With a renewed spirit, Jon ran, the figure turning in his direction. "Martin, I'm here!"

"Jon!" It was louder, now, and the Archivist thought that maybe the other man was running towards, him, too.

And then he was there. In front of him. The fog parted between them, almost as if it weren't able to penetrate through the feeling of longing and desire and ultimate lack of Loneliness the two were experiencing. He stretched his arms out automatically, not even realizing he'd done so until they facing each other. He stuttered into a stop, arms flopping back down to his sides.

"Jon."

"Martin."

They were standing mere inches away from each other. Jon breathed heavily, trying to fill his empty lungs with air again. Martin looked haggard, and worn down, but just the gleam in his eyes lit up his whole face.

"You found me."

"I did," Jon said, gasping. "I couldn't just let him take you."

"Funny," Martin laughed. "Once there was a time when you would've jumped at the chance to be rid of me."

Jon wanted to wrap his arms around him. To hold him close. To breathe him in and learn and memorize everything about him. To  _ never _ let him go. Losing him again would destroy him, and he would rather soon destroy the world than be in a world without him. Martin reminding his of Jon's poor initial treatment of him hit him in a way he'd ever expected. In his chest, in his heart, in his  _ humanity. _

"Not now," he replied, pouring every ounce of all the things he was feeling into it. "I couldn't."

Martin stepped forward and any air Jon had huffed in left his body again as he received the biggest, tightest hug he could remember getting in a long, long time. Fingers had clenched the back of his shirt into fists, and Martin's face was nuzzled into him, and just the touch alone had tearing silently spilling from his eyes. So heavily that as he blinked he could barely see. And it didn't matter.

He hugged Martin back. His whole body shuddered not only from the act of trying to breathe while crying and being drained of all energy while another person's weight was against him, but from knowing. Knowing  _ completely _ that this was Martin Blackwood. Archival assistant turned personal assistant to Peter Lukas. Knowing that this was his true, real, physical body that was holding him. That it was Martin's breath he could feel warm against his collarbone. That it was Martin's thoughts spilling out into his mind and Jon didn't even care about what he was thinking, not really. Just knowing that the feel and shape and sound of those thoughts were Martin's, really truly Martin's, and the way that they overlapped with his, was overwhelming.

Jon held him close, fingers tangled deeply into his hair as he cried, unashamed at how ugly he would have found it in any other circumstance. He pulled Martin's head back, needing to look at his face, to see him properly for the first time in ages.

"Jon." His eyes were wide and gentle as a calf's, magnified by the tears that were also falling from them.

"I want to kiss you." It surprised Jon, to have that desire. To have that want, that  _ need _ to kiss another person. A specific other person. A specific other person who he wanted to be with very much. It was a rare feeling for him to have, and all it took was a couple of Eldritch Entities, kidnappings, and near-death experiences for it to happen.

"Yes, please," was Martin's reply, and they quickly mashed their faces together.

It was gross, honestly. The wetness from their tears and snot reaching their lips and the tongues that felt thick and heavy in their mouths. It wasn't a romantic kiss in the movie sense, but it meant everything to Jon. It meant acknowledging the fact that he was in love with this man. It was his first foray into discovering how love could be so painful and wonderful and disgusting and all-consuming at the same time.

"I love you," he sobbed. "I love you so,  _ so,  _ much."

"God, Jon, I love you, too."

The two men held each other as they sank down onto their knees, then their backs, holding onto each other as though the world were to wrench them apart again without the slightest notice. They laid in silence, wiping their faces on their shirt sleeves as their heart rates eventually evened out.

"So, how are we getting out of here?"

"I don't know. But we're together. And that's more than what Peter bargained for."


End file.
